


Spirit AU

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, Ghosts, Original au, Spirits, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Summary: Another AU I made





	Spirit AU

Content

• description  
• emotions  
• if there were any wounds/injures  
• their mental state  
• abilities  
• when seen by the living  
• how they affect their surroundings  
• aromas  
• how mood affects the group  
• violent spirits and turning into one  
• travel  
• curing a violent spirit  
• sleep and hunger  
• affects by the living  
• groups of spirits  
• can they die twice ?  
• resistance levels to becoming a violent spirit  
• memories

Description

This is for all of the characters as a whole, have become spirits that are forced to stay on earth and watch it fall to a free for all to survive. Having to stick together since it’s not safe in the afterlife either. 

They are able to temporarily have a “living” form to help survivors if they so wish but they have to be careful since they are risking their lives by other violent spirits and the living ! All have very unique coloring to them, they can choose that or stick to what their colors were when they were alive; having to keep each-other from more suffering every day. Where all who have passed on have been sent to earth wether innocent or not, to live out their eternal lives as spirits instead of the promise of angels. The whole world has turned into a free for all, a disaster at ever turn with destruction being set in stone. 

Depending on their mood it will make them transparent, if happy, neutral, or a non negative emotion they will have a non transparent spiritual form. 

Emotions 

When upset/angered/rage/etc :

A dark grey smoke will begin to swirl in the middle where their stomach would be if it were mild, if it gets more severe it will expand, staying near and inside the center of the body with mixes of light to occasionally break through the surface of the smoke. The surroundings will become hotter and the air will become thicker, as if collapsing the lungs do to the frustration. 

When sad/depressed/despair/etc :

Their outer body’s will have a rim of light to deep blue depending on how severe the feeling is, the area around them will become colder, the body will feel as if it were made of cold water. Their body will appear dimmer and more transparent, if it’s bad enough and for a certain period of time, icicles will start to form and their body although able to remain in motion the way they once were will start to have a mold of blue ice start from the feet up. 

When calm/neutral :

Their bodies will be the way they were before, non transparent and no other affects will apply.

When in love : 

They won’t turn transparent since it’s a positive emotion, but they will emit a sweet aroma with a light pink hue surround the outer rims of their bodies.

When happy/excited/ecstatic/etc :

An outer rim of a light yellow to sunflower yellow surround their body, the air will be lighter and more reassuring - more lively. 

When feeling nervous/paranoid/anxious :

The air will be slightly thicker but not as severe as the first, will put in a feeling of uncertainty while their body will feel tense and heavy. A light orange color will be apparent. Little dark swirls but not smoke will randomly appear and disappear either in the head or center of the body. 

When feeling energized/pumped/pride/determined/satisfied : 

A light green rim will surround their body, giving a sense of confidence and self worth linger in the air/surroundings. Giving random boosts of energy to their chosen group of spirits. 

When feeling disgust :

The body will turn a dark green color, the body will feel sharp and jagged, or could feel like sandpaper. Their body from the feet to mid waist will feel with a dark liquid substance and the air will feel tense.

When feeling fear/mortified/horrified :

The body will be a mix of blue and yellow, jolts of light running through them looking like veins through their body but only emit the slightest hue of light despite how bright they look on the persons body. A feeling of paranoia will fill the air and they will feel cold to the touch.

When feeling surprise/shock :

If in a negative way they will turn a light lilac, dark purple exclamation-marks along their arms and legs while the same feeling of paranoia will spread.

If in a possible way only the outer rim, as every positive emotion, will surround their body with no other affects. 

When feeling envy/jealousy : 

A lime green color will take over while making contact with them physically will send a quick shock through the others body, with a feeling of a slick substance overtop concrete. 

When feeling guilt/shame : 

A cloud will hover above them while a light blueish-gray will color them. Feeling cold as ice and or slightly heated like a calming down stove. 

When feeling embarrassment :

They will become slightly more transparent than any other negative emotion as if ‘wanting to disappear’ with a green-yellow hue.

When feeling loneliness :

Dim dark blue similar to sadness, their legs being nothing but mist/fog but still retain mobility as if having feet still - their backside being the same (looking as if it’s being pulled and turned into mist/fog).

If there were any wounds/injures

When wounded/injured when alive any and all wounds no matter how severe are no longer there, they disappear, leaving them looking and feeling the way they were before their death.

Their mental state 

Their mental state will stay the same, as it wasn’t an injury such as an execution, murder, beating, etc. it will stay intact as it was when the person was still alive and breathing. 

Abilities

Abilities can be vastly different from spirit to spirit, it can go from high stamina to super strength to teleportation. Again it all depends on the spirit. 

They normally can have 6 abilities and some of the more stronger ones have around 10

When seen by the living

There isn’t any unspoken law of spirits and mortals never interacting, some just don’t want to be seen or recognized more than others. 

If they are either from someone who is able to see and communicate to the dead from birth or happen to see them in their physical, living form and or spiritual form when the spirit allows them to see them might affect the mental state of the mortal or it might not - depends on which it is and wether or not it will be a good or bad experience. 

How they affect their surroundings

On their emotions it will affect their designated group they have formed at times, depending on their resistance (which will be further explained later one). If one spirit goes off the handle their abilities might kick in as if they assumed the spirit was in a dangerous, threatening situation and start becoming deadly. 

Aromas

It is a natural and uncontrollable part of their body, giving a signal to show off how the individual spirit is feeling. They do not mix with other scents;however and they stay separate to avoid chaos and confusion in the group. 

How feelings/mood affects the group 

It will affect them emotionally, making them worry about the spirit as would any person if they saw them in distress. Their resistance to feel the same way may vary wether they care about the spirit in question or not, if they do - they will instantly become worried/paranoid about that one in particular and affect their feelings as well.

Violent spirits 

Either innocent spirits who are in denial that lash out at anything that moves because of the root anger and fear of truly being dead, or someone who was corrupted and traumatized and has seemed bloodshed as their way of revenge on another person from a betrayal in their eyes. It comes in many different and personal reasons but none the less are very unpredictable and very dangerous. 

You cannot kill a person twice but you can severely wound them, when wounded it takes time to heal it could take days to weeks, but no more than weeks. It will make them feel powerless and hopeless which could turn the victim into a violent spirit themselves and harm other spirits and the living to do the same thing. 

Travel 

They aren’t forced to stay in one area, as long as their with the group they chose to stay in they’re able to travel anywhere and if one or more is able to teleport they can take the whole group anywhere around the world, even if it’s all in eternal despair and is the aftermath of the true meaning of destruction they don’t have to worry about dying anymore since they’re already dead. The chaos may bother them though, but they have each other to distract themselves with. 

Curing a violent spirit 

It takes a long while of showing calm and kind behavior/actions towards said spirit, since you have to calmly talk to them about it since it’s the only thing you can do and get them through the issue/issues - they may never be truly cured but they can become less violent once they have a an understanding and caring pack to call their own. 

It will be a difficult and challenging path, some packs don’t even bother and attack the violent spirit when they see it getting ready to attack them. The likeliness of a violent spirit rehabilitating is very VERY slim but none the less possible. 

They will slowly but surely become more able to resist their violent urges, though some may come out durning breakdowns, overwhelming stress, etc - they don’t mean it to come out. 

Sleep and hunger 

Spirits don’t need to sleep or eat but they can if they truly wanted to, they won’t gain weight or feel tired - it’s just something that’s nice. 

They can still taste and drink the way they once did and sleep can also feel nice which is why some of them sleep for certain periods of time. 

Affects by the living 

In one that said the affects of the living seeing a spirit, the same goes for the spirits seeing and or interacting with the living. 

It could be normal, calming and it could also cause emotional strain and stress build up, anger and frustration, breakdowns and violence. It depends on the spirit and the mortal/s that it comes across. 

Groups of spirits 

Groups of spirits much like wolves are called packs, staying either with the ones they died near when they were alive or finding and forming their own with other spirits they grow bonds with.

The packs are normally medium sized and don’t get much bigger, after a certain amount they just stop bringing people in either out of instinct, or just preference.

Can they die twice ?

Like stated before, no they cannot die twice. They can only go into very very temporary comas, severely injured which at most will take weeks to heal and become back to the way they once were. 

It will make them feel powerless, hopeless, bitter or even enraged. Emotional strain and possible isolation while healing to not feel more shame than they already do by being injured even at their most severest of injures. 

If something was cut off, stolen, etc - it will heal back in a couple of weeks and become functional again as it once was before the incident occurred. 

Resistance levels to becoming a violent spirit 

It relies on strength, bonds with pack and sometimes even unfinished business and if it doesn’t go unchecked or talked about amongst a trusted spirit, will start to become violent. 

Memories

They keep all their past memories and able to create new ones, able to still act the way they were before when they were alive and able to speak about the past depending on who it is and what they were like before.


End file.
